Burning
by Song-of-Insanity
Summary: “It’s an amazing feeling, you know. Watching someone so small writhe underneath you, hoping, praying for someone to come save him from the pain. You should’ve seen it, Demyx. It was wonderful.” AxelZexion, M for rape, Zemyx hinting


**A/N: **Hello! How are you people this fine morning? The story you see here is my very first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. But I must warn you— this is a graphic rape fic and should not be read by people with fragile hearts or weak stomachs. I do not accept flames, and any one I get will be reported. I do accept constructive criticism though, and would welcome some words of advice. I thank you and sincerely hope that you like it, (or not, considering) and would ask that you review. Thanks!

AND I FIXED THE LINE BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I just own Chain of Memories

The attack was completely unexpected on Demyx's part. All he had had been doing was sitting in his room and playing his sitar, then all of a sudden there was fire everywhere and a pair of chakrams aimed at his head. He managed to duck and put out the fire, but somehow his not-so-unknown assailant had snuck up behind him and hit him on the head with a dictionary. The only thought he had before he drifted into unconsciousness was…

'_If he hurts him… I'll __**kill**__ him.'_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The moment he heard what had happened, the teenager left the Nocturne's room and hurried towards Axel's.

Demyx was still unconscious, but Vexen was able to deduce that the blonde had been attacked. Because that wasn't completely _obvious_ from the large lump on the back of his head.

The other members were still trying to figure out who had done it. They were currently discussing the possibility that a spy had infiltrated the Castle and attacked Demyx to keep him from reporting that to the Superior, and was probably running around gathering information that the Organization would rather have kept secret.

But Zexion was no fool.

There were no burn marks and the blonde's clothes were not singed, but there was one thing the Schemer could identify that the others could not.

The blonde smelled of smoke.

The blue-haired youth hastened his pace, his mind was already forming a plan to confront the fiery Nobody. He would show that foolish traitor that _nobody_ could cross the Cloaked Schemer and come out unscathed.

'_He'll pay for this.'_ He thought as he turned the doorknob to the redhead's room and walked in.

It was empty.

He closed the door behind him and glanced around, but here was no sign of the traitor anywhere.

'_You can't hide from __**me**__, Eight.'_

He walked over to the older man's bed and grazed the red silk covers with his fingertips. Silk was expensive, and there was absolutely _no_ way that Axel could afford them unless he either stole the money or stole _them_.

He frowned in distaste. His subordinate's outlandish style and need to show off had always greatly annoyed the young Nobody.

"You shouldn't mess around in other people's rooms, _Six._"

Zexion turned around slowly and looked the taller man straight in the eye. "_You_ should not attack people pointlessly, _Eight_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The smirk on his face clearly told otherwise.

"Do not be ridiculous. Even a _fool_ would have been able to figure out that it was you who attacked him."

"Oh yeah? And how did you come to this conclusion exactly?"

"_Answer my question. _For what reason did you attack Nine?" I am not the type to stand idly by and ignore a traitor."

"You seem to be rather angry, _Zexy_. Did I upset you?"

"Do not _patronize_ me, Eight. Answer the question."

The redhead sighed and threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, you got me. How could _I_, little old eight, stand a chance against the great number _six?_"

"_Eight_. Do _not_ try my patience."

Axel grinned smugly. "Fine. I attacked your little _boyfriend_ because I knew you'd come for me. Are you happy now? I may be a little impulsive, but I'm not stupid. I _know_ how to get what I want."

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "And what, pray tell, might _that_ be?"

"An interesting question. Let's just say that I enjoy ruining people's lives."

"Well, I'm afraid that you've made a mistake in your calculations. There have been no lives ruined thus far." The teenager walked over to a large desk on the other side of the room and ran his hands over the scorch marks burned into the wood. "Maybe due to your violent and instinctual nature, you've not yet developed the patience necessary to come up with a fully functioning plan. Your unpredictable nature is _exactly_ why you will never oversee this organization."

Axel's eyes turned cold. "Is that so?"

"Yes. It is.." Zexion turned his back on the redhead and fingered a few pages of a book that had been lying open on the desk. The paper was singed but the writing inside the front cover was still decipherable.

_To Zexion, with love. _

It was the book Demyx had gotten him for Christmas.

"How sweet."

Zexion blinked. Somehow Axel had gotten behind him without him noticing.

"He really loves you, doesn't he?" The taller man's arms had him trapped against the desk.

"Don't be ridiculous. We have no emotions, Eight. Have you forgotten that?" Zexion said haughtily.

"No, I haven't. But sometimes I think that's not true. I think we _do_ have emotions. We're simply too _stubborn_ to admit we're wrong."

"Don't be foolish."

"If you had no emotions, then why did you come after me? You seemed pretty angry, and _anger_ is an _emotion_."

"I was not angry."

"I think you were. I knew you would be, just like I planned."

"Your plan did not work, Eight."

"Wrong again! You see, little Zexy…" He leaned down to whisper in the smaller Nobody's ear.

"I'm not done yet."

Before he could react Zexion was whipped around and pressed against the desk. Axel's knee was shoved roughly in-between his legs and then he was kissing him, kissing him so deeply that the blue-haired Schemer _could not breathe. _And he couldn't think, his mind could not, would not work to decipher what was happening. He had to— he had to fight, he had to _stop him._

_What was happening?_

The kiss changed into nips that moved down to his neck, then to his shoulder, up to his ear and then back to his shoulder again. The zipper of his robe was yanked down and his body was exposed to even harder nips and he was crying out now, the pain and the sensations had gone too fast and he couldn't catch up, he couldn't figure out what was going on. _Everything was going too fast._

"Stop it!" He shouted, but the redhead didn't listen. "Stop it this instance! Do not disobey me, Eight!" But it wasn't working. His subordinate _wasn't listening._

"Eight! If you don't stop this, I'll— ah!"

The nips had turned into bites, and now Axel's hands were on him, touching him, roaming around on his body and he couldn't—

They hurt, they were too hot! The redhead's palms were _burning_ him now and he was starting to panic, he couldn't do _anything_—

'_My lexicon, where is it? I can't fight physically! I had it with me, I know I did…'_

And then it was there, but he couldn't reach it; it was too far away and now _it_ was going up in flames too.

The room was on fire, but the only thing burning was him.

"You're not fighting back." Axel's voice was cruel and mocking. "Or is it you can't? Without your little _book_ you're nothing. I should have known."

"Enough…" His voice was cracking but he would _not_ let Axel break him, would _not_ let that _traitor_ see him cry! He was number Six, he was better than Axel—

But was he really? If he was so much better then why couldn't he fight back, why couldn't he stop the other Nobody from—

Oh god, the stench was horrible. He could smell his skin burning and it was making him sick, he thought he was going to vomit but nothing came out.

The redhead gripped his wrist and slammed him against the wall.

"Ah!" He gasped when the larger Nobody yanked his head back and bit down into his neck.

'_It hurts, it hurts so much…'_

Why was he letting this happen?

'_Demyx, oh Demyx, I need you. I need you to wake up and come get me, I can't…'_

The smoke had entered his lungs and he couldn't breathe.

"Poor baby. Does it hurt?"

He yanked harder on Zexion's hair and put his lips to the teen's ear.

"You might want to brace yourself. This is going to hurt _so_ much more." He hissed.

The teenager screamed as the taller Nobody forced himself in as hard as he could, it felt like he was being ripped apart and it hurt so _bad_, he couldn't stand it! The thrusts became deeper, faster, and harder and it was all he could do to keep from going mad from the pain.

After Axel came he thrust in one more time, just to hear Zexion whimper.

"You? My superior? Don't make me laugh." He said.

He left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was lucky to be alive, Marluxia said. The burns were third degree, and the amount of blood lost was great, but he was still _alive_.

Which was more than Demyx could say for Axel, as soon as he got his hands on him.

He was currently scouring the grounds, searching for every and any sign of the redhead there was. He finally found him in Zexion's room, sitting on the bed and toying with one of the blue-haired youth's books.

"You've been looking for me?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes."

"You probably want to kill me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"The question is— can you?"

"Yes. I can."

Axel laughed. "Can you really?"

Demyx looked at him. "I'm going to. Right now."

"No… I don't think you are."

"I am!" Demyx yelled.

Axel smiled wickedly. "It's an amazing feeling, you know. Watching someone so small writhe underneath you, hoping, _praying_ for someone to come save him from the pain. You should've seen it, Demyx. It was wonderful."

"SHUT UP!" He lunged at the redhead but it was too late, he had already escaped into the darkness.

Demyx clenched his fists tightly. "You bastard… when I find you again, I'll kill _you_."

But for now Zexion needed him here, so here he would stay.

**A/N:** So… that was it. Please review, I don't think I have them in character and would greatly like some pointers to fix that. I love you all!!!!!

Sayonara!!!!

Top of Form


End file.
